1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the recovery of large quantities of heat which are the product of a primary heating device or furnace, such as used in domestic residential, commercial, and industry systems.
2. There have been many attempts of extracting and trying to recover and use waste or exhaust heat sources, but somehow the art of simplicity, compactness, efficiencies, safeties of overheating, easy access for serviceability and adaptibility to multiple uses was lost in the process of development. The prior waste energy hotwater heater U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,766 had the compactness and efficiencies but lacked in all of the others.